1. Area of the Art
The present invention relates to devices and methods for cleaning the teeth and between the teeth and gums of a user and more particularly to a disposable toothbrush apparatus that provides all the elements required for a user to clean their teeth, even in the absence of water or other cleansing or rinsing medium.
2. Background Art
It has been well established that substantial health benefits are derived from regular dental care performed by an individual together with periodic examination and treatment by professionally trained dentists. Likewise, it is well recognized that regular brushing of the teeth, particularly after every meal, serves to dislodge food particles which become lodged in the contours of the teeth, gums and in between. If these food particles are allowed to remain, they can lead to tooth decay, gingivitis, and halitosis. Moreover, when properly performed, regular brushing also serves to maintain good circulation in gingival tissue, thereby lessening the likelihood of gingival disease, one of the prime causes of premature loss of teeth. Perhaps of less significance, but still important are the stain removal and brightening actions resulting from regular brushing, which contribute noticeably to the cosmetic/aesthetic appearance of the individual.
In many circumstances, however, such as when an individual is traveling, at work, or is out with friends, it may be difficult for the individual to maintain a regular regimen of dental care. For instance, it may be inconvenient for the individual to bring their toothbrush or toothpaste with them, or they may simply forget. Moreover, when a user is on the road and does not have access to facilities, such as running water, it may be impossible, inconvenient or unpleasant for the individual to engage in proper dental care.
Several inventions have attempted to address these limitations by providing single use or disposable toothbrushes. These disposable toothbrushes may make it easier to keep up a regular regimen of dental care because they may be freely available as amenities at hotels, or inexpensively purchased by the traveling individual. However these inventions fail to provide the other elements required for brushing one's teeth, namely toothpaste, or other cleansing agents, and a rinsing fluid such as water. While some inventions incorporate toothpaste, or other cleansing agents, within the toothbrush, these inventions still fail to provide another necessary component for proper oral cleaning, a rinsing fluid. As previously mentioned, the primary object of brushing one's teeth is to dislodge food particles from the teeth, gums, and spaces in between. Because prior art devices fail to provide a rinsing fluid, an individual without access to an appropriate rinsing fluid will not be able to properly rinse away dislodged particles. As a result, these particles may remain in the oral cavity and become re-affixed to the individual's teeth, gums, or in between, potentially leading to tooth decay, gingivitis, and/or halitosis.
Due to the aforementioned limitations of prior art dental cleaning devices and accessories, there is a desire in the art for a toothbrush apparatus that provides all elements required for proper dental care.